Shuffle
by tohru-chan62442
Summary: An Over The Rainbow story. Doe's birthday present forces her to take a few trips down several Memory Lanes. Takes place between the first story and the upcoming sequel.
1. A Present

**NOT THE SEQUEL NOT THE SEQUEL NOT THE SEQUEL NOT THE SEQUEL NOT THE SEQUEL NOT THE SEQUEL NOT THE SEQUEL NOT THE SEQUEL NOT THE SEQUEL NOT THE SEQUEL NOT THE SEQUEL.**

**Okay so this isn't the sequel (no, really?). This is kind of a little in-between drabble story. I'm not even completely done with this little story, but I figure you guys have waited long enough for something Over-The-Rainbow-related. I mean, I'm still getting people favoriting and alerting it, and it's been...*goes to check*...7 FLIPPIN MONTHS since I updated that junk! Thanks for the luv, guys. ^_^**

**I am also hard at work on the first draft of the sequel, and I can already tell it's going to be loo-oong-I'm not even halfway through the story, and there's about 12 chapters! 0_0 And I don't even want to put up the first chapter until I'm done with the draft, in case I have to go back and change things. I don't think I'll have to, but better safe than sorry, right?**

**Anyway, I'm rambling. This takes place between the first and second stories (duh).**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**I groaned as I tried to decide if I wanted to be awake or not. At the moment, I was leaning towards not.

However, I had a sneaking feeling that there was a presence other than me in the room.

I opened one eye and found myself face-to-face (literally) with Kirk.

I yelled and bolted upright. "Jesus, Kirk, personal space much?" I chastised him as I backed away from him as much as I could without getting up.

"Well, I couldn't miss that reaction, could I?" He choked out between fits of laughter.

"What do you want, Kirk?" I asked, frustrated.

"So a brother can't scare the shit out of his sister in order to ensure that he's the first to wish her a happy birthday?" He asked, faking hurt.

"No, he can't! It's mean and-" I stopped short. "Wait, what was that last part?"

"Your birthday." Realization dawned on his face and he broke out into another fit of his deep laughter. "Oh my God, did you forget?"

"Shut up," I threw a pillow at him, but this did not subdue his laughter. He was holding onto the door frame now for support, laughing so hard tears were falling.

"God, DoDo, only you," He choked out. "Only you would forget your own birthday."

I glared at him, but he was right. '_I forgot my own 17th birthday,_' I thought.

I stretched and yawned before walking over to Kirk. "If you're finished..."

"Hold on," He held up his hand as a few more laughs escaped him. "Whew!" He wiped the tears from his eyes. "Ok, I'm done."

"So, did you have something planned for my birthday, or was that about it?" I crossed my arms.

"Oh, no, my little DoDo," He patted me hard on the head before I shoved his hand away. "I got a breakfast fit for a princess.

I walked into the kitchen to see a McDonald's bag. I excitedly peered inside.

"Hash browns!" I cheered.

"And there's a Scrubs marathon all day today," Kirk added.

"Best birthday ever!" I declared as I grabbed my hash browns, plopped down on the couch next to Kirk, and flicked on the TV.

* * *

_**Later that night...**_

Kirk suddenly clicked the TV off.

"Hey!" I jumped. "That was the one where they use the interns to play Space Invaders!"

"Calm yourself, little one," Kirk sighed and made for our mini-fridge. He turned and showed me a half gallon of cookies-n'-creme ice cream.

"Have I ever told you what an awesome brother you are?" I said, my eyes fixed on the ice cream.

"Only when I give you food," Kirk answered as he scooped out two helpings of ice cream and placed them on two paper plates. He stuck a candle in one and placed it in front of me before lighting it.

"Make a wish," He chuckled.

"What am I, four?" I retorted.

I looked at the candle, then closed my eyes.

An image of an emerald city flashed across my mind.

I made my wish and blew out my candle.

"Whatcha wish for?" Kirk chuckled again.

"I wished for you to hand me a spoon so I can eat this thing," I smirked at him.

"Oh, no, you told me, now it won't come true," Kirk frowned in fake sadness.

A few clawings later, I happily ate my ice cream with my plastic spoon.

"One more thing," Kirk smiled. He withdrew from behind his back something small and wrapped with a bow on top.

"Oh, Kirk, come on, you didn't have to get me anything," I said in shock. Where in the hell did Kirk get all this money?

"Sure I did. You're my little sister, it's the rules," He insisted as he shoved it into my lap.

I stared at the small, rectangular thing for a moment before opening it.

As soon as I figured out what it was, I screamed, both out of joy and pure shock.

"Jesus, warn a guy, huh?" Kirk rubbed his ears in pain.

"But-how did-how could you possibly-?"

"A buddy of mine at the shop also part-times at an Apple store. He got it for me real cheap. It's a Nano, it's not exactly new, but I know you're all crazy about music, so..." Kirk trailed off awkwardly.

I plugged the earbuds in, turned it on, and pushed "Music".

"Wait a minute," I stopped. "There's already-"

"Yeah, I put some songs on there for ya," Kirk was staring at his feet now. "You do like it, don'tcha?"

I trapped him in a hug.

"I love it! You're the best, Kirk."

"Yeah, okay, great, get offa me," He shoved me away. "Just go in your room and listen to it already."

I nodded and ran into my room, shutting the door.

Oh my god, I still couldn't believe it. I'd always wanted an iPod, but never in a million years dreamed I'd actually have one.

I went to the song list to decide which song I wanted to listen to first.

'_No, wait,_' I decided. '_I want it to be a surprise._'

So I pushed Shuffle.

* * *

**Yet another lame, unoriginal title. *sigh* Well, updates for this puppy are gonna be fairly frequent, and there's about five chapters. So I hope this can tide you guys over for a little while until I can at least finish the first draft. ^_^; See ya soon!**


	2. Kirk's Song

**Heya! Wow, only one alert and one review for my big comeback? Well, I guess I deserve it-I made you guys wait, now it's my turn, amirite? :) Reviewer response first, of course...**

**JaredMilne1982: Somehow, I knew you'd be the first review XD OTR 2: Back in Action XD XD Sorry, I always think of sequels when I see the phrase "back in action". That's not the real title of the sequel, by the way-the real one's cooler, I think. ANYWAY! Thank you as always for your intelligent, flattering reviews. If you like Kirk-Doe interplay (that sounds naughty), you'll love this chapter! ;)**

**Thank you also to Gothic WolfGirl652 for alerting :D**

**Well, no time like the present.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

I didn't look at the title of the song, to add to the surprise.

At first, I didn't hear anything. I checked the volume, but it was fine. Gradually, I heard something-a very quiet instrument I couldn't place. Still, it sounded familiar.

Then the bass kicked in. I knew that bass line like the back of my hand.

'_Of course he put this song on,_' I shook my head and chuckled.

I headbanged a little to the guitar that almost sounded like a voice, then just sat and enjoyed the lyrics once they started.

**_Tommy used to work on the docks_**

**_Union been on strike, he's down on his luck_**

**_It's tough_**

**_So tough_**

This was my and Kirk's song. Has been for as long as I could remember. I remember being four years old in the car with Kirk and my parents, and calling from my carseat, "Put on the halfway there song!"

**_Gina works the diner all day_**

**_Workin' for her man, she brings home her pay_**

**_For love_**

**_Mmm, for love_**

One time, in church when I was eight, Kirk and I were bored, so I started humming the bassline, and he quietly made the guitar noise. We couldn't keep it going for long-we'd keep cracking up.

**_She says we've gotta hold on to what we've got_**

**_It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not_**

**_We've got each other, and that's a lot_**

**_For love_**

**_We'll give it a shot_**

At Dad's funeral, I was a blubbering mess. Kirk's eyes were shiny as well, but he put his arm around me, rubbing my arm comfortingly and quietly humming the song.

**_Ooooh, we're halfway there_**

**_Woo-oah! Livin' on a prayer_**

**_Take my hand, and we'll make it, I swear_**

**_Woo-oah! Livin' on a prayer!_**

One of the nights after Mom got really mad, I was hiding in the attic with Kirk.

"When will things get better, Kirk?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure," Kirk admitted. Then he smirked. "But we've got each other, and that's a lot."

I smiled through my tears. "Let's give it a shot."

"There ya go, now we're halfway there."

We both laughed quietly.

**_Tommy's got his six-string in hock_**

**_Now he's holdin' in when he used to make it talk_**

**_So tough_**

**_Mmm, it's tough_**

Sitting in court waiting to hear where our new home would be, I broke the tension.

"That suit makes you look like a car salesman," I whispered to Kirk.

He looked over his worn black suit and red tie, then turned back to me.

"Well, that dress makes you look like you're off to Sunday school," He countered, indicating my purple floral dress and white cardigan.

"Shut up," I smiled.

**_Gina dreams of runnin' away_**

**_She cries in the night, Tommy whispers_**

**_"Baby, it's okay._**

**_Someday..."_**

"DoDo, are you crying?" Kirk sat up in his sleeping bag.

'_Damn him for being a light sleeper,_' I thought.

"No, I'm not, stupid," I sniffed and quickly but unsuccessfully brushed the tears away. "I just...got a bunch of lint and dustbunnies and eyelashes in my eyes all of a sudden."

"DoDo..." He groaned.

I sighed in defeat. "Kirk, what if this is our life now? Just being thrown from one unwilling relative to the next like we're a friggin hot potato? Never having a real home or a real life or a real family ever again? Are we just supposed to be miserable little orphan kids forever?"

I was wailing by now (well, wailing as loud as I dared at 3 in the morning in a house with a meth-dealing cousin). The words just wouldn't stop and neither would the stupid tears.

Kirk immediately pulled me into a bear hug.

"Shhh, shhh, calm down, DoDo," He patted my back as I cried into his shoulder. "It's alright, it's gonna be okay."

"How do you know?" I hiccuped.

"Cause as soon as I'm eighteen, we're gettin' outta this mess," Kirk explained. "We're gonna live on our own, just us. No more crappy relatives. I promise."

I finally calmed down enough to look at Kirk.

"You better promise, Tommy," I smiled a little.

"I do." He ruffled my hair. "Now get some sleep, Gina."

**_We've gotta hold on to what we've got_**

**_It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not_**

**_We've got each other, and that's a lot_**

**_For love_**

**_We'll give it a shot_**

The first night in our new apartment, we feasted on leftover breadsticks and a bottle of root beer Kirk had gotten at his job at the pizza parlor.

"Y'know, I thought I knew what 'living on a prayer' meant," I commented as I reached for a breadstick the size of my index finger. "I don't think I had any idea."

Kirk poured himself a Dixie cup of root beer. "Better than foster homes, though, right?"

"Shit yes," I agreed emphatically.

Kirk laughed and raised his Dixie cup. "To livin' on a prayer," He toasted.

"To kept promises," I smiled meaningfully as we clashed cups.

**_Ooooh, we're halfway there_**

**_Woo-oah! Livin' on a prayer_**

**_Take my hand, and we'll make it, I swear_**

**_Woo-oah! Livin' on a prayer!_**

**_Livin' on a prayer!_**

I hummed and sang quietly as I walked home from school.

"Hmmmm, I'm halfway there," I sang, referring to my walk being half over.

"Roow-row! Row, row-row-row-row-row!"

I whipped around to see nothing but a little black dog.

"Was that you?" I asked, stunned.

He barked in affirmation and happily wagged his tail.

I laughed. "Fellow Bon Jovi fan, huh?" I ruffled his fur. "Where's your owner, bud?" I looked for a collar.

He looked down sadly.

"You don't have one?"

He was silent.

"Or do you?"

He snuffled a small yes.

"Well, where are they?"

He whimpered and laid down on the sidewalk.

I gasped softly. "Your owner left you, didn't they?"

He howled the saddest howl I'd ever heard.

"Aw, c'mere little guy," I scooped him up into a hug. "My owners left me, too," I said quietly, thinking of my parents.

What was to become of this little dog? Would he just wander the streets forever, never having a real home or a real life or a real family ever again?

I stood up. "Let's go, little dude. You're staying with me."

**_We've gotta hold on, ready or not_**

**_You live for the fight when that's all that you've got_**

When I was trapped in the Witch's castle with no way out and death almost certain, a million thoughts flew through my mind.

One was, "_Tommy and Gina thought they had it bad..._"

Another was, "_Kirk, I know having each other is a lot, but it's not everything. When I'm gone, don't stop holding on to what you've got._

_Don't stop giving life a shot._

_Don't stop livin' on that prayer._"

**_Ooooh, we're halfway there_**

**_Woo-oah! Livin' on a prayer_**

**_Take my hand, and we'll make it, I swear_**

**_Woo-oah! Livin' on a prayer!_**

I smiled as the music faded and I pulled out of my memories. Kirk had driven me to survive in Oz. He's always been there for me, looking out for me. We have each others' backs, no matter what.

He's my rock, my brother, and my best friend.

And I love that smelly SOB.

I wiped the shine out of my eyes and waited for the next song.

* * *

**So as you can see, this is gonna be more of a look at Doe's thoughts, memories, and past than a real story. If you're cool with that, I'll catch you next chapter, which won't be up for a while since I will be in FREAKING ITALY for spring break. If you don't, well, I'll see you in the sequel! :)**


	3. Brutus' Song

**I'M SO SORRYYYYYYYYYYYY! **

**Senior year is nothing but busy, busy, busy. I haven't been able to spend more than five seconds on a computer since-well, since the last time I uploaded a chapter! Anyway, this one's nice and long for you patient readers.**

**Speaking of you, reviewer response yay!**

**redystedyedy: Well, your wait is over, I suppose! Aww, thank you! ^_^ Doe and Kirk do make a good pair. A good, violent pair. XD**

**JaredMilne1982: I'm not huge into Bon Jovi, but I do like all the songs by them that everyone knows, especially "It's My Life". Yeah, I've always wondered that, too! Seriously, who are they? XD Well, we're diving more into Brutus today. Thanks for reviewing as always! :D**

**Time for some angst! Woo!**

**Also, for some reason, this site erases any "question mark-exclamation point-question mark"s I put up. If anyone knows why and/or how I can fix that, it would be most appreciated. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A guitar riff started the next song, and I recognized it immediately, as would everyone born in my generation.

'_Yes! This is a classic!_' I cheered in my head. '_Kirk knows me too well._'

I mouthed along with the words when they started.

_**I walk a lonely road**_

_**The only one that I have ever known**_

_**Don't know where it goes**_

_**But it's only me, and I walk alone**_

I chuckled darkly. '_Who does that remind me of?_'

_**I walk this empty street**_

_**On the boulevard of broken dreams**_

_**Where the city sleeps**_

_**And I'm the only one, and I walk alone**_

_**I walk alone, I walk alone**_

'_Boulevard of broken dreams..._'

I suddenly remembered something.

When I was a kid, I wanted to be a singer.

I was always singing into hairbrushes and singing for whoever would listen. I even made a list of stage names.

Wait a minute-wasn't "Doe" on that list? _Is that why I wanted everyone to call me that?_

_'__Why am I just remembering this now?_' I yelled at myself. I always used to talk about it! Kirk found it tiresome, but my parents had always encouraged m-

...Oh.

That's why I forgot.

As soon as my parents died, I knew it wasn't going to be a possibility, so I guess I just...blocked it out.

_**I walk alone, I walk a-**_

_**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**_

_**My shadow's heart's the only one that's beating**_

_**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**_

_**Till then, I walk alone**_

_**Aaaah, aaaah, aaaah, aaa-aah**_

_**Aaaah, aaaah, aaaah**_

Every time we went to a new foster home, I had the same thought: _'This time's gonna be different. This time, we'll find a real home._'

That thought got more and more desperate as time went on, but I felt I had to believe it.

Because nothing's more lonely than feeling disposable.

_**I'm walking down the line**_

_**That divides me somewhere in my mind**_

_**On the borderline**_

_**Of the edge in where I walk alone**_

Whether it was my relatives or schoolmates, no one seemed to ever attempt to get close to me.

I don't know if it was just my general stand-offishness or that they somehow sensed something different and dark about me. Maybe both.

But something kept them all from me, like a wall that everyone could see but me.

_**Read between the lines**_

_**What's f***ed up and everything's all right**_

_**Check my vital signs**_

_**And no, I'm still alive and I walk alone**_

I definitely considered suicide-for about a fraction of a second.

But to leave Kirk after he'd just lost both his parents, leaving him absolutely alone, just so I could stop hurting?

Not on your life.

_**I walk alone, I walk alone**_

_**I walk alone, I walk a-**_

The loneliness of those old days was washing over me as the song played. I remember it so well-the feeling of worthlessness; of being trapped; of inescapable darkness, with no light anywhere, no matter how hard you looked. Even if you thought you saw some, it was gone in a flash.

How in the hell did I ever get over all that?

_**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**_

_**My shadow's heart's the only one that's beating**_

_**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**_

_**Till then, I walk alone**_

A shadow walking beside me? Wait a minute-

Brutus!

Brutus came into my life right when I was feeling my lowest. At that point, I felt I would be destined to a life of nothing but sorrow.

When I saw Brutus in the same state, my heart moaned. I couldn't bear to see this adorable little guy become as jaded as I had.

I took him in so he'd at least have someone with him.

But, ever so slowly, he made my life so much brighter.

Whenever I was really down (and that was saying something, since back then I was always down), he'd paw at me, pleading me to tell him what was wrong. Talking to him helped relieve some of my pent-up feelings I couldn't bear to share with Kirk-and, of course, Brutus was an excellent listener.

_**Aaaah, aaaah, aaaah, aaa-aah**_

_**Aaaah, aaaah**_

_**I walk alone, I walk alone**_

As the guitar solo started, I remembered what Brutus made me realize back then:

I was never alone to begin with.

I had a brother who loved me with all his heart, even if he wouldn't admit it, and I had a best friend who would always stick by me.

I'm no mathematician, but last time I checked, two does not equal zero.

_**I walk this empty street**_

_**On the boulevard of broken dreams**_

_**Where the city sleeps**_

_**And I'm the only one, and I walk alone**_

_**I walk alone, I walk a-**_

Sure, my dreams had been broken several times over. Sure, not many people really understood.

But two people did.

And that was more than good enough for me.

_**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**_

_**My shadow's heart's the only one that's beating**_

_**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**_

_**Till then, I walk alone**_

Brutus never failed to walk with me wherever I went after we took him in. I called him my attack dog. Everyone else who saw us called him my shadow.

It annoyed me sometimes, but in a way, they were completely right.

Brutus and I were connected-you couldn't have one without the other.

We found each other that day, and we'd never walk alone again.

I wiped the shine out of my eyes. '_I hope these don't all have emotional ties-isn't my birthday supposed to be happy?_'

I laid down on my bed, feeling wiped out but still happy, and waited for the next song.

* * *

**Sorry, Doe-they kinda do. *dodges Doe's fists o' fury***

**Next chapter up whenever I have time! *groans and flops facedown onto bed* Reviews are nice btw. See you in chapter….four? Yeah, four.**


	4. The BFF's Song

**...Christ on a bike, guys. I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am. The problem was, I left all of these stories to finish for summer, figuring I'd have oodles of free time then to finish them.**

**How silly I was.**

**This whole summer has been a blur of transcripts, forms, e-mails, furniture shopping, graduation parties, and seeing way more of my college's website than should be legal. The only time I had to myself was time for eating and sleeping.**

**Luckily, as I was checking my email for updates from my adviser on whether or not I had to take one of the placement tests, I got a review on OTR. The reviewer mentioned that it had been a whole year since I'd promised you guys the sequel.**

**And I was like, "O_O**

**Oh.**

**Crap."**

**I was having a bit of writer's block on this chapter anyway, but I'd also somehow forgotten that I was still writing this little collection. The things I get myself into...**

**And then COLLEGE started, and I was so busy I barely knew where my nose was. But now things have calmed down some, so here we are.**

**So here you guys go, finally. I'll be uploading this chapter, the next one, which is also the last, and something that pertains to the sequel, but isn't THE SEQUEL. Don't worry, you'll like it anyway (I hope). And I promise, the next chapter will be up within a week AT THE MOST. The first few chapters I've checked a million times, so I can publish them without freaking out about the story. Right now in the draft I'm up toooo...*checks* 15 chapters. *dies* I'm not sure where that is in the course of the story (as in, if it's halfway, a quarter through, etc) but for those of you who remember that story-arc-that-looks-more-like-a-mountain thing, I'm only at the beginning of the rising action. Flying Spaghetti Monster give me strength.**

**But enough of me complaining. Look forward especially to that third thing I mentioned-I worked really hard on it and am really happy with it, so I hope you are, too. ^_^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Applause started the next song.

'_Huh?_'

My confusion ended when I heard some oh-too-familiar voices harmonizing.

I had to restrain myself from outright yelling, "BEATLES!". I did pump my fists excitedly, though.

The guitar started, and I bounced accordingly. I knew immediately where this song was going to take me in terms of memories, and decided to just go with it.

_**What would you do if I sang out of tune?**_

_**Would you stand up and walk out on me?**_

"_And I-"_

I gasped and covered my mouth. I hadn't even come close to the right note, and I had sung it LOUD.

Ms. Voce suddenly looked up from her piano. I cringed-I just knew she was going to chastise or ridicule me for my mistake, like all the other teachers.

"That note's a tricky one, huh?"

I relaxed only slightly, expecting this to be a lead-up to a ridiculing. "Yeah, kinda-I'm really sorry, I've been practicing my breath control, really, it's just-!"

"Woah, hey, simmer down, there!" She laughed a little. "I never said you didn't! That bit's hard even for the most professional singers-and I'll bet most of today's stars couldn't even dream of it. But I know you can do it."

I scoffed. "Yeah, right."

"Hey, now, don't sell yourself short! You just need a little help, that's all. Everybody needs help sometimes."

I thought of three young men who were the perfect example of that.

"You're right," I smiled, and we began practice once again.

_**Lend me your ears, and I'll sing you a song**_

_**And I'll try not to sing out of key**_

Throughout the whole time I was singing the song for Lion, I was terrified I'd screw up a note.

But somewhere in the back of my brain said it didn't matter-he was just happy I cared enough to comfort him at all.

_**Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends**_

'_God, this place is weird,_' I remember thinking. _'The sooner I get out, the better._'

I looked at the three guys.

'_Well, at least they make it somewhat bearable,_' I smiled.

_**I get high with a little help from my friends**_

During Lion's speech, I kept having to control myself from laughing hysterically. It wasn't even that funny-I was just so happy with life at that moment.

_**Oh, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends**_

I was scared as shit to talk to the Wizard. Don't give me that look, you would be, too-he was a 12-foot-tall angry head, for crying out loud!

But I knew my friends were all behind me, and that gave me courage.

_**What do I do when my love is away?**_

_**Does it worry you to be alone?**_

_**How do I feel by the end of the day?**_

_**Are you sad because you're on your own?**_

When Brutus was gone, I felt so alone. I was happy he was safe, but still...he was gone. And so were my friends.

And so was Kirk.

I'd never felt more alone or hopeless.

_**Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends**_

I'll never admit this out loud, but I was almost (mind you, almost) as scared as Lion of that forest we found him in. I wasn't sure how I would have made it through that dark, creepy forest without the guys there for support.

_**I get high with a little help from my friends**_

I couldn't help laughing along with everyone in that merry old land of Oz-it was the first time I really felt like I belonged.

Actually, it was the second.

_**Oh, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends**_

I'm not sure I would've jumped into a vortex of bees for 99% of the world's population or 90% of the monetary figures you could come up with.

But for those guys? I didn't even think about it.

_**Do you need anybody?**_

_**I need somebody to love**_

Well, I hadn't thought I did. I somewhat liked the idea of being a lone wolf. But as soon as I met the guys, it was obvious that this was what I'd always wanted-friends I cared about, and who cared about me right back.

_**Could it be anybody?**_

_**I want somebody to love**_

Most people pissed me off. A lot. Those guys had to be pretty special, then.

_**Would you believe in a love at first sight?**_

_**Yeah, I'm certain that it happens all the time**_

I don't know what it was about them, if I'm honest. Usually when I meet someone, I'm very wary around them until I get to know them. But they were different-the minute I met them, I felt I could trust them.

_**What do you see when you turn out the light?**_

_**I can't tell ya, but I know it's mine**_

Every night when I went to bed, I'd sit there in the dark for a minute and just think about the Emerald City and Oz. What I wouldn't give to go back, even just for one short day.

_**Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends**_

_**I get high with a little help from my friends**_

_**Oh, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends...**_

God, did I miss them.

I refused to cry anymore on my own friggin' birthday, and pointedly hit Next.

* * *

**Subtle Wicked jokes anyone? By the way, the song Doe was singing was that "I will always love you" song. Y'know, from Titanic? Anyway.**

**Next chapter ho!**


	5. The Song of Uncertainty

**FINALLY, the last part. This thing took way longer to do than I thought, but I'm proud of it anyway. **

**There's a reason this chapter is super short, and it's not because I want this overwith. Okay maybe that's a TEENSY-TINY part of it, but I planned it this way from the beginning. There's a lot of issues and points about these two that I really want to wait until the actual story to address. This scratches the surface, but doesn't go too deep into it. I hope you like it anyway, though.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Doe's P.O.V.

The next song started with a hip-hop-esque beat and the singer muttering something I couldn't understand.

"_What in the-?"_

The singer started to sing freestyle, and I recognized the voice immediately.

"Oh, that little-GO TO HELL, KIRK!" I shouted, not wanting to get off my bed.

I heard him laugh hysterically-he must have been waiting for me to get to this one.

Bastard.

He knows I hate David Archuletta. Between his prettyboy sweetheart act and his deranged fangirls, I couldn't stand the guy.

I decided to listen anyway. That way I'd have backup if a fangirl ever started an argument with me.

_**I hung up the phone tonight**_

_**Somethin' happened for the first time**_

_**Deep inside**_

_**There's a rush**_

_**What a rush**_

'_What brilliant lyrics,_' I thought, rolling my eyes.

_**'Cause the possibility**_

_**That you would ever feel the same way about me**_

_**Is just too much**_

_**Just too much**_

Scarecrow popped into my head for no real reason.

I shook my head. '_This is stupid anyway._'

I fell backwards onto my bed, not realizing how tired I was until that very moment. Almost immediately, I was asleep.

* * *

Third Person Omniscient P.O.V.

The other thing Doe failed to realize was that her iPod was still playing.

_**Why do I keep running from the truth?**_

_**All I ever think about is you**_

_**You got me hypnotized**_

_**So mesmirized**_

_**And I've just got to know**_

_**Do you ever think**_

_**When you're all alone**_

_**All that we could be**_

_**Where this thing could go?**_

_**Am I crazy or falling in love?**_

_**Is it really just another crush?**_

_**Do you catch your breath**_

_**When I look at you?**_

_**Are you holding back**_

_**Like the way I do**_

_**Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away**_

_**But I know this crush ain't goin'**_

_**Away-ay-ay-ay-ay**_

_**Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ay**_

And that night, though they would not admit why, the scarecrow and the human dreamt of each other.

* * *

**Lame, corny ending, I know, but the actual story's better anyway. **

**Just to be clear, I'm not somewhat in the middle in terms of David Archuletta. I don't feel as strongly as Doe, but I don't love him either. My mom's a big fan of him (yeah), so I hear his music all the time anyway. And I will admit, I like this song, and thought it fit perfectly for these two, so here it is.**

**Stay tuned, cause the sequel-related-but-not-actually-the-sequel thing will be up very shortly. Like, probably by the time you're done reading this sentence.**


End file.
